An Ezria Fanfiction-You, Me, Plus Baby Makes Three
by LauraNataliee
Summary: Deaths, Pregnancies, Running Away, Running back, Family, Friends. You, Me Plus Baby Makes Three tells the story of Aria and Ezra's first baby. From the day they find out, nothing runs smoothly. A is after Aria and her baby and will stop at nothing, not even murder to get it. Will Aria and Ezra come out of it smiling and safe? Please, read, review and follow!xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. SO this is my first PLL fan fic. Now, I've had ideas running around my head so quickly put these down on paper (or screen if you like) This chapter was done in literally 20mins, so it's short, but I'm hoping that if you guys like it, it will only get better! Thanks, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Staring at the two lines that marked my future, my head began to pound, the room started spinning. Everyone always talks about that girl who got herself knocked up in high school and how they had their whole life in front of them. Everyone says they wont be that girl. I said that. So how? I reached my shaking hand towards my face and wiped away the tears from my eyes before standing up and shoving the test into my bag along with the other several positives enter the busy school corridors.

"Aria!" Emily linked her arm with mine, the other girls trailing off behind.

"Oh, hey girls,"

"Aria," Hanna began, " where have you been all morning? We've been looking for you." Before I had chance to reply, Spencer cut in.

"Are you feeling ok? You look kinda pale, maybe you should go to the nurse?"

"No," I replied while shaking my head, "I'm good, just a stomach bug, you know, i'll be fine." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"And that has absolutely nothing to do with the fact we have English next and you're totally crushing on Fitz?"

"What? No, don't be stupid, Han."

"Just saying! Everyone can see it."

"Does kinda look that was, Aria." Spence said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I don't, Ok, so just BACK off!" After the words spilled out there was no way I could take them back. I snapped like an elastic band. "I-I..."

"Forget it, it's cool. We understand. Come on, you may not fancy Fitz, but I don't mind an hour of that eye candy." Hanna laughed.

Sitting up at my desk, I looked up to see Ezra enter the room. He smiled over to me as I quickly looked down at my books and entered into a daydream consisting of dirty nappies, dummies and screaming babies. After an hour of painstaking English with the love of my life, the father of my child and twenty other students mumbling away in the background, I finally snapped out of my trance when I realised the class had left and I was sat at my desk, surrounded by my friends and _him_.

"Aria, are you ok?"

"Em, i'm fine."

"You sure don't look it. We told you to go to the nurse." My eyes watered.

"Can you please just leave me be? I'm just tired." I stood up and picked up my bag.

"Girls, could you all give me a minute with Aria please?"

"Sure," the girls smiled in unison, and carried on standing there.

"I meant alone."

"Oh, yeah, sure Mr Fitz, we will wait outside, ok Aria?" I simply nodded before sinking back into my seat.

"So then, come on, what's up?" The concern in his face made my heart melt. Would he still care if he knew the truth?

"I'm fine, Ezra."

"Do I know you? Yes? Well, I say there is something up. Don't lie to me, Aria. Tell me the truth!"

"The truth? You really want to know the truth?" He nodded back at me. My heart still fluttered every time he looked into my eyes like that. I picked up my bag and emptied the contents onto the desk. It was the only way I could tell him without being speechless or breaking down in tears. He picked up the sticks, one by one, staring at them in disbelief. I stood back up and began placing them back in my bag. "It's fine. I don't expect you to say anything. I don't expect you to say you'll be there. I don't expect you to even care. Its fine. I'm fine." With that I was gone. I left him, still standing there, his mouth dropped to the floor.

Walking down the empty corridor, a million thoughts went through my mind. I couldn't possibly go to my next lesson. My head just wasn't in it, so I decided to head off home and go back to bed. On my way, I decided it was best to head off to the nurse before just shooting off. She believed that I just had a stomach bug and let me go.

As I laid in my bed, I ignored my phone as it beeped repeatedly. That didn't matter. I had to think about me. Me and my baby. Before long, I drifted off into slumber. Peaceful. Happy. Without a care in the world.

After about three hours , I awoke to the sound of my phone, bleeping me awake. I had over twenty missed calls off Ezra and the girls but they didn't matter. What mattered was the text. The most recent one I had received that automatically send red flags flashing in my brain.  
"Well, well, well, baby Fitz. This is one secret that will soon come out. -A"  
I quickly deleted the text before coming to my senses. What if A hurt my baby? I had to tell the girls. The sooner the better. I quickly text them.  
"Meet me at mine 6. Important!"

Six o'clock came in a flash and I paced across the hallway waiting for the sound of the door. Mum had parent/teacher conference night and dad was at work giving me the perfect opportunity to speak to the girls. At that point, I wasn't sure what I would tell them, or how far into detail I'd go but I figured I'd work that out when the time came. When the doorbell rang at exactly 6:06 I ran to the door to see all three of my best friends staring back at me, their faces confused and desperate to find out what it was I invited them over for. "Come in guys." I smiled politely, before stepping back and watching them file through me door.

I looked at the girls staring back at me in anticipation. "Can I get you guys anything? A cuppa? Anything?"  
"Really, Aria? You drag us all over here and ask if we want a cuppa?"  
"Hanna!" Spencer nudged Hanna at the shoulder.  
"What? We were all thinking it!"  
"No, Spence, it's ok. Honestly. I need to speak to you guys, and I guess I, just trying to put off saying it or something, but I need to do it do here goes. I'm pregnant." I scanned the faces of my best friends. All looked much like Ezra's, mouths touching the ground. "Please say something. Anyone?" Spencer was the first to react, she stood up and made her way over to me, placing her arm around me.  
"It's ok, we're here for you. Do you know who the dad is?" I nodded in response, my eyes welling up. "Who, Aria? Who is it?" I gulped hard before looking up at her.  
"I-I can't tell you." It was Emily who spoke up next, she joined spencer, placing her other arm around my shoulder.  
"Aria, we're your best friends, you can tell us."  
"Yeah, course you can!" Hanna said I she placed her hand over my own. "We're here for you."  
"Look, I really, seriously can't. I want to. But it's not that easy. It's complicated."  
"It's complicated? Well, Aria, it's about to get a thousand times more complicated if you're gonna be popping out his sprog." Emily and Spencer automatically glared at Hanna, who just rolled her eyes.  
"I will tell you. Soon. But I can't just yet." The girls stayed for another half an hour nagging me about how it happened, how I was feeling, before we were finally saved by the door. Mum. I'd never been so relieved to see her in my whole entire life.  
"Oh, hey girls!" She smiled at them. "I wasn't expecting you guys over tonight, are you staying for tea?"  
"No, thanks, Mrs Montgomery." Spencer said while standing up. "We were just leaving. Bye Aria!" I said goodbye to the girls and showed them out.  
"Mom, is it ok for me to pop out as well? I wanted to go shopping. Look for a new pair of shoes." Mom was otherwise distracted unloading groceries into the cupboard.  
"Mm, sure, just be back by 9!"  
"Thanks, Mom!"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not quite sure what I was thinking, but by the time I got to his front door it was too late to turn back. I had to speak to him. Properly. After all, this was his baby too. I knocked the door gently, taking a deep breath as I did and waited. The person that answered the door wasn't the person I was looking for. He looked the same, but he didn't seem the same. His eyes were sad. Then he spoke.  
"A-A-Aria... I..." With that he stumbled and I caught him by the arm quickly. Great. He was drunk.  
"For god sake, Ezra. What the hell have you been drinking?" I helped him to the couch where he slumped down. The coffee table was littered with empty bottles of various beers and spirits. "How could you be so stupid?!"  
"I-I..." I could see the sorrow in his eyes and expected this was the start of his apology. "I'm going to be sick!" He picked up the bin from the side of the couch and emptied his stomach contents. I couldn't even look at him, but I couldn't leave him here alone, so I left him on the couch and went into his bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

My eyes welled as I sat on his bed, listening to him throw up again. I didn't think he'd take the news well but I didn't expect this reaction. I picked up my phone and dialled the first number I could think of and waited for the answer. "Hello?"  
"Spence, hey, it's me. Could I ask I really huge favour please?"  
"Of course, anything."  
"If my mum asks can you cover for me? Say I'm spending the night with you?"  
"Why? Where are you?"  
"I... I'm with the babies dad. Told him and, well, he's not taken it to we'll so I'm going to stay here for the night. Make sure he's ok," it was the most I could say. "Pretty please. I promise I'm ok and I'm safe."  
"Fine! But you need to tell us all who this guy is, and soon! Talk later, take care of yourself!"  
"Bye, Spence!" After hanging up the phone I text my mum straight away telling her about mine and the girls 'sleepover' and the curled up and went to sleep.

"Aria?" The soft whisper gently woke me, and I blinked my eyes open to see Ezra sat on the bed next to me. "Hey."

"Hi... What time is it?"

"About two AM, shouldn't you be at yours?"

"They think I'm at Spencer's." As I finished my sentence Ezra leant forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so, so sorry Aria. For the state I got in last night."

"It's fine. I get it. It's a lot to take in."

"I'm... Petrified." He said it quietly, as if he was afraid of even talking about it. I sat up in bed and leaned my back against the headboard.

"Me too, Ezra."

"What are you.. I mean we going to do?"

"I'm not sure. I've thought about abortion... But it's my baby. My flesh and blood. I don't think I could kill it. Then there is adoption, but I don't think I could just hand my baby over to someone else. So I guess I only have one option."

"Then I will be there for you and our baby... I'm going to be a daddy." I shook my head.

"Ezra, no. You can't. It's not even possible. It's not even worth talking about. You are my teacher. No one will let you near me when this comes out. You will get arrested, and that is possibly the safest option, if my dad got his hands on you, you'd be a goner." Ezra's face was sad.

"What, so, I can't have a relationship with my child?"

"Ezra," I reached out and held his hands, "I want more than anything for us to be a proper family, but I don't see how we could possibly even think about it."

"Aria, this is my child too. If it means getting locked up, which it may not, then it will be worth it. I love you." He placed his hand on my stomach. "And I love you too, baby. Daddy loves you."

I didn't sleep for the rest of the night. I just laid in Ezra's arms. By the time morning came I knew I was ready to tell the girls who the dad was, so by half 9, I got up, dressed and ready to herd the girls up, but, as I picked up my phone to text them, four texts came through, pretty much at identical times. One off Spencer. One off Emily. One of Hanna. And one off A.

"Oops, beat you to it bitch! Someone has some explaining to do!-A"

Grabbing my things, I quickly ran out of the door before even waking Ezra to tell him I'd left and headed down the road to wear I knew the girls would be waiting.

"Ezra Fitz!" Hanna yelled as I approached them "Ezra bloody Fitz! What the hell where you thinking?"

"Hanna, you don't understand."

"Then none of us do," Spence cutted in. "And what makes this a thousand times worse is that we had to find out through A. Of all people. You're supposed to be our best friend. How could you keep this from us?"

"I, I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean for it to..."

"Don't you think sorry is a little to late? And now A knows, you know your life and ours will be made hell once again." Emily cut in.

"Please tell me he didn't force himself on you!"

"No, just let me explain, please?" The girls nodded and we sat down in the open field, the one place we knew A wasn't there listening to our secrets. There was no where for him or her to hide.

"We met in a bar," I began, telling me secret for the first time ever. "I was upset and it's fair to say I was pretty drunk."

"But your underage," I nodded.

"No one asked for ID. Anyway, he saw I was upset and came over and introduced himself. We talked for hours. He made me feel happy for the first time in so long... I mean proper happy. He made me laugh. I fell in love with him pretty much there and then. Anyway, we had sex for the first time that day... In the bars toilets of all the places, and before you guys judge me, like I say, I was upset and I was drunk, I just needed to feel wanted and, well, I sure did." The girls watched me tell my story, afraid of so much as blinking in case they missed something. "We carried on seeing each other every day for the rest of the summer. He never asked my age. He didn't feel the need to. He had no idea I was so young though. Not until the first day back at school. He almost died. We tried to end things between us, honestly we did, but by that point, we were in love, so we decided to just keep our relationship secret, and now... Now... I'm, well, you know that bit." My eyes welled with tears. I could see that the girls were finally starting to understand. Emily put her arm around my shoulders and held me close. Hanna took a breath of air before opening her mouth.

"Did you use.."

"Of course! Obviously though, that didn't work."

"And you said last night on the phone that he knows? And he took it pretty bad?" Spence asked. I nodded.

"I actually told him yesterday in school, when he kept me behind. I basically told him I'd be fine on my own and didn't need him before walking out before so much as giving him a chance to respond. So last night, I went to his place, to find him drunk. He literally drunk himself to oblivion. There wasn't a drop of alcohol left in the whole apartment. Once he sobered up though, we talked. He asked what we were going to do. I told him I couldn't get rid of it, so he said he wants to be there, for the both of us. I told him that wasn't an option but he's adamant. He doesn't care if he gets sent to prison. He says it'll be worth the risk. So, yeah, and that brings us to where we are now."

"We're sorry for being so hard on you, Aria," Spencer placed her hand over mine and squeezed it gently.

"Yeah," Hanna agreed. "We're here for you know though. All of us. That's what best friends are for right?"


	3. Chapter 3

The following Monday back in school I was feeling more myself, enjoying the last few days, maybe weeks of calm before spilling the news to my parents. I hadn't seen the girls since the following Saturday, when I told them about Ezra, so when I saw them all sat at a table in the canteen at lunch time, waving me over to the spare seat, I smiled. "Hey, Aria! How are you feeling today?" Spencer asked.

"I'm good, very good considering!"

"Have you thought about booking yourself a doctors appointment yet?" Emily asked.

"God, it hadn't even crossed my mind!"

"You really are lucky to have us mind," she laughed. "We booked you one. Fourth period. You have a free one don't you?" I nodded. "We'll, so do me and Spencer. We thought we'd finish our food and come with you, if you want us there of course."

"I'd love to be there too, but unfortunately, I have physics." Hanna rolled her eyes. "I'll settle for a scan picture though." I smiled, realising how lucky I was to have these girls in my life.

"Thanks girls, you really are all the best!"

As Spencer drove us the short drive to the doctors, I felt sick with nerves and excitement, but as Spencer pulled into the parking bay it eased slightly. "Come on then, Lets go see our baby." She smiled as she got out of the car and we all jumped out after her. I hated doctors surgeries. The smell of them. The atmosphere in them. Everything. Emily and I sat down in the waiting area while Spencer checked us in.

"You ok?" Emily asked.

"Yeah... I'm good... Just... Nervous. It feels so real now." Spencer came and sat next to us.

"The last appointment was a no show, so we shouldn't have to wait long." She was right. As if on cue, a male doctor entered the room.

"Aria Mongommery?" All three of us stood up and filed into his room after him. "You're going to have to help me out a little here girls. Which one of you is Aria?" I stood forward with a chuckle.

"That would be me, this is Spencer and Emily. They are two of my best friends." I signalled over to them.

"We'll girls, it's a pleasure to meet you. My names Doctor James, but you girls can just call me James. Aria, would you like to pop yourself up onto the bed, girls, you can both take a seat." We all did as we were told almost instantly. "So Aria, this is your first, yes?"

"Yes, and I am petrified." James laughed.

"Most first time mothers usually are, especially at your age, but don't worry. You're in good hands and I promise you, you'll be fine. Now, if you could just pop your top up a bit, we'll see if we can see that baby of yours." I lifted my top and let James put the cool gel on my stomach before placing the stick, which they apparently called a transducer over my stomach. He began to point at the fuzzy image on the screen. "There you go. That, Aria, is your little baby!" I was speechless. It was quite literally the most amazing thing I had ever seen. I looked over to Emily and Spencer, who both had tears flowing.

"I'm going to be an Aunty!" Spencer grinned.

"And me!" I laughed at the girls before looking back at my baby.

"And I'm going to be a mom."

"Pretty amazing, huh? From this, I'd say you are about 10 weeks pregnant, does that sound about right?" I nodded. "I can estimate your due date for about the 28th of December. Is the dad around?"

"Yes.. Well he knows I'm pregnant, I'm not sure what's happening in that respect yet though."

"Well, don't worry, I'm sure you'll do amazing, with or without him. Especially with these two girls! Right, now, Emily, Spencer, if you'd like to wait outside, I'm just going to print off some scans for Aria and go through some of the information Aria needs to know and she will be right out."

All three of us went back to school with a spring in our step. "Did you see it? It looked like a proper baby?" Spencer cooed.

"I should hope so, I mean, I don't want to end up giving birth to, I don't know, a puppy or something!" The girls both laughed in tandem.

"Right, English time with Fitz! Are you going to give him a scan picture?"

"Yes, but I'll wait until the end of the lesson."

"GIRLS!" We looked up to see Hanna sprinting towards us. "We'll, how was it?"

"It was AMAZING!" Emily grinned.

"I got you a present!" I handed her the scan picture and her face lit up.

"Oh my god! She is gorgeous!"

"She?"

"Well, duh! Course she's going to be a girl."

"Haha, well, there is at least a fifty percent chance! Come on, we're going to be late."

At the end of English, I lingered behind. "We'll wait outside, Aria," Spencer said.

"Aria, is everything ok? Do they know?"

"Everything's fine. Yes, they know, but they won't say anything, promise. I do have something to show you though." I put my bag down on the desk and fished in for the picture. "For you," I smiled as I handed it to him. "Meet your baby. Hanna is convinced it's a girl but..." I looked at Ezra's face, the twinkle in his eye. "Are you ok?" With that he pulled me in to a close embrace. "Ezra... Can't... Breathe!" He dropped his arms and stepped back straight away.

"I'm so sorry, it's just... Wow. I'm going to be a Dad! I loved you so much before, but for some reason, now, it just makes all my feelings a thousand times stronger. I just... I can't believe it. You never said you had an appointment.

"I know, I'm sorry, the girls surprised me at lunch time. If you'd like, maybe you could come to the next one?"

"Really? Seriously?"

"Of course!" I chuckled. "It's your baby too! I'd love for you to be there. I'm due December 28th, just in time for the new year."

"It all feels so real now. We can do this! We're going to be a family." Ezra smiled, the biggest smile I'd ever seen.

"I know, you, me and baby Fitz."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hi readers. I'm afraid to say I won't be carrying on with this fanfic. I have a few more chapters written ready to upload, but i have, it's seems silly to carry on. i work full time and go to evening college so seriously lack time which doesn't usually bother me, but due to the lack or followers and reviews, it doesn't seem worth carrying on as it feels Like no one is actually reading. If they pick up before my last chapter gets published however, of course I will change my mind. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter xo**

* * *

By the time I reached twenty weeks, pregnancy was already tiring me out. My baby bump was showing, but small enough to hide for a bit longer with baggy tops. A had been relatively quiet, too quiet almost, but that wasn't worrying me. I decided that after my next scan, after I found out if baby Fitz would be pink or blue, I'd have to speak to my parents. I couldn't hide it much longer. Besides, I needed my mom. I counted down the days with both terror and glee and before long, the day was here.

I stood outside the surgery waiting patiently with all of the girls. We had a day off school and although Ezra was coming to the scan with me, to see his baby for the first time, I had to meet him there and the girls wouldn't let me wait alone. "I am so so excited!" Hanna beamed!

"I know. It's like the most exciting thing ever!" Spencer cooed along. "How are you feeling, Aria?"

"Nervous, scared, excited." I paused. "I've never been filled with so many emotions in my whole entire life. I'm telling my parents, tonight." The girls faces all shot at me, their eyes fixed on my face.

"Really?" Emily gasped. "Is Ezra going to break the news with you?"

"No, no, no! The fact that their teenage daughter is having a child is going to be a shocker enough as it is. I will tell them, but I want to give them time to adjust and cool down before they prevent Ezra from ever having children again."

"How do you think they will take it?" Spence asked curiously.

"I don't know... Could go either way I guess." With that Ezra's car pulled into the car park and we watched as he parked and made his way per to us.

"Hey girls, Aria," he smiled at me as he took me in for a hug. "Is it time for me to meet my baby now?" I smiled before taking his hand.

"We'll see you in a bit girls." As we turned and made our way into the surgery, like a proper family, no one could ever guess our little secret.

Sat in the waiting room was a different experience all together from when I was there a whole 10 weeks ago, when I was petrified at my newly received news. This time, it felt right. I watched other pregnant ladies around me, reading baby magazines and books, their hand lovingly on their bump. I felt like one of them now. Not a young teenager who was facing her worse nightmare. Even the horrible smell didnt bother me. I glanced at Ezra. His face too was glancing around the room at all the faces surrounding ours. He didn't seem so calm. "Aria?" I looked up at the familiar voice to see Dr James smiling back at me and stood up, patting Ezra's shoulder gently encouraging him to follow me.

As we entered the room, Dr James closed the door gently behind us. "Aria, you're looking well! Would you like to hop up onto the bed for me?" I nodded appreciatively at the comment all though I had felt anything but well in the last few weeks, and hopped onto the bed. Dr James then turned his attention to Ezra and he extended out his hand to shake Ezra's. "And you must be dad! I'm James."

"Ezra Fitz." Ezra's voice was dry and croaky and his nerves were evident.

"Pleasure to meet you! If you'd like to take a seat next to Aria, ill show you guys your baby! Are you wanting to find out the sex?" I shot a glance at Ezra, realising that although I'd thought about discovering the sex for weeks, I hadn't actually asked him if he'd like to know. I just assumed that we would. His eyes met mine.

"Would you like to know, Ezra?" I asked. My voice quiet. His eyes sparkled as he nodded at me. "We'd love to know, Dr James."

"Let's take a look then!" Dr James went on to ask how I'd been feeling while popping the cold gel on my bloated looking stomach. Before long our baby was on the screen. Ezra shed a tear. "If you look here;" Dr James pointed at the image, "you can see your babies little legs, here's it's arms, look, waving at you, she's waving at you." Dr James smiled at us.

"It's... It's a she?" Ezra asked in awe before turning to me, "Aria, we're having a baby girl. A little baby girl." I was lost for words. At that moment, my heart was so filled with love for someone who wasn't even here yet. I was having a little baby girl. After finishing up our checkout and getting copies of the scan for each of the girls and my parents, we left the surgery hand in hand.

"Aria!" The girls shouted as they gained sight of us.

"Well?" Hanna asked, beady eyed.

"Shall I tell them or would you like too?" I asked Ezra.

"They're your friends, ill leave you do the honours, ill leave you to it though, I have marking to do before tomorrow. Bye babe," Ezra kisses my forehead softly. "Bye girls!" After watching him drive off I drew my attention to my best friends.

"I'm having a baby girl!" The girls gasped in tandem, clearly as happy with the news as I was.

The girls walked me home, hand in hand, united as one. The girls chatted all the way home about my little girl. The baby that they were so excited to welcome into the world. I was too. Although realising that it as time to spill the news to my parents had finally sunk in. How could they possibly be happy for me? I hoped and prayed they would but the closer I got to telling them I realised it was virtually in possible. I was their baby girl and now I was having a baby girl of my own. If I had told them right at the beginning they probably would have made me abort it but now it was too late. I was carrying an actual baby with fingers and toes. They couldn't make me kill it. "Aria?" I looked up to see Spencer watching me. "Aria are you ok? We're here."

"Oh." This was it. It was time. "Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

"Would you like us to come in with you? Help break the news?" Emily asked.

"Thanks Em, but I think this is something I just have to do myself. The girls hugged me one by one before saying their goodbyes. As they walked off and left me Hanna turned around, "let us know how it goes!"

"I will." I turned around and walked up to my front door, letting myself in.

"Mom? Dad?"

"In here sweetie!" I heard mums voice from the kitchen. Great. She was in a good mood. I followed the voice to find them sat around the island.

"Hey," I greeted them as I sat down opposite them.

"How was your day?" Dad asked.

"It was... Good. Actually I was needing to talk to you guys about something."

"Go ahead. You know you can talk to us about anything!"

"Yeah I know. But this is hard. Very hard. Please promise me you won't both hate me?" They looked at each other suspiciously.

"Aria, hunny, what's wrong? Have you failed an exam or something? Got yourself into trouble."

"It's a little more serious than that." I shuffled my hand around my bag before fishing out the scan picture which I placed on the table between them. Their eyes fixed on my baby and they were both speechless. "Surprise!" Surprise? I actually said surprise. It was dad who spoke first.

"Aria, I don't understand."

"Ok. Well, I'm pregnant. 20 weeks to be precise." They were surprisingly calm considering.

"You what?" Moms voice raised. Yep. There is the reaction I expected. "Aria, you bloody well not be! You're a child! You don't even have a boyfriend!" Oh, that was my cue.

"Actually... I do."

"Then why didn't you tell us? How long have you been together? Did he force himself on you?"

"NO! Mom how can you even say that? He loves me and I love him and that is ALL that matters. Not age."

"So you're planning on keeping it?" Dad spoke this time.

"Yes, Dad, it's my baby, I can't get rid of it. "

"Aria. Who is the dad?"

"It's... It's..."

"For god sake just spit it out!"

"Ezra... Ezra Fitz." The colour drained from Moms face. Her eyes filled with tears. Dad pushed his seat away from the island while slamming his fists against the surface. It was then my tears came. "Please dad, don't do anything stupid!"

"STUPID!" He shouted. "Aria, ill tell you what's 'stupid,' getting into a relationship with your student, a child, and then knocking her up! Now, I am going to the police and then to the school and then I'm going to sort this mess out!" He gestured to my stomach.

"I hate you both!" I cried. "For the first time in so long I'm happy. I know this is going to be hard but were in love, and we love OUR baby already. You two are prepared to mess all that up for me? In case you can't tell, I'm going through a lot of the moment and if either of you really, truly cared, you'd be their for me. And for your granddaughter!" With that I left the room and ran upstairs to my room slamming the door behind me and got into bed and cried.

I woke to a knock on the door and looked across to see my mum peeping through the gap. "Can I come in?" I nodded before sitting up in bed. "Aria, I'm so sorry. We're just shocked. Upset. You were right, you are going through a lot at the moment and we should be there for you." She wrapped her arms around me just like I had craved for her to do since I found out. "I'm here now, sweetie." Mum sat and listened as I told her how Ezra and I met. How we fell in love before we were aware of each others age. She understood. "Look, I can't promise your dad will come around so quickly, but you have me now, and well, I guess that's more than you've had for the last few weeks. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you."

"Mom, you weren't to know. I kept it to myself."

"No more secrets, Aria. I'll be here from now on." I nodded and hugged her tightly.

Mom smiled as I sat down for dinner that night, pleased that I'd left my room. Dad was still full of rage, and judging by Mikes face and behaviour I guessed they'd told him too. "Aria," dad spoke with a harsh tone. "I've decided I won't go to the police. I won't get him into trouble." I smiled.

"Thank you so much dad! That means the world to me!"

"Aria, let me finish. I won't get him into trouble under the condition that you stop seeing him and then when the baby is born, it gets given up to a proper family. Parents who will love it and be able to give it everything you can't. No buts either. This is how this will happen."


	5. Chapter 5

"BYRON!" I'd never heard mom shout so loud.

"Ella, don't get involved! I am protecting _our_ child! I'm disgusted you aren't doing the same!" My eyes pricked with tears and I fought as hard as possible to stop them falling.

"Byron, that's not fair! What good do you think you're doing? Breaking her heart in two! She loves him. They fell in love. Yes it wasn't the best of circumstances but you cant change the past, only make the most of the future. This is Aria's daughter we're talking about. Our granddaughter, and although Aria is young, she isn't a child anymore." Anger built up in my dad even more. We watched as his fists clenched harder. His face turned redder.

"Ella, I am the man of the house. What I say goes! And don't call it our anything! Aria is nothing more than a surrogate. That baby is not hers."

"BYRON! I..." That was when he blew like I had never seen him blow before, slapping mom so hard across the cheek leaving a red handprint as evidence. Moms hand quickly reached up and held her cheek before running upstairs before Mike followed her clearly upset. I sat there oblivious of what to do.

"Now, Aria, you see. This is all your fault. Yours and that disgusting man." The tears started flowing more freely now and I wanted to respond but fear overwhelmed me. "Now, its up to you to put a stop to this. You're not going to school tomorrow. I don't want you near that place. I don't want you near anyone. You've brought shame on our family and until that _thing_ is gone you are to stay indoors so no one can see!" He held his hand out. "Phone."

"What?"

"Don't question me Aria, hand over your mobile. You aren't to have contact with him and if that means taking your phone off you and stopping your contact with everyone then so be it." I reluctantly handed it over. "Now get to your room. I cant stand the sight of you anymore."

I don't know how long I must have laid in bed crying for but however long it was I must have slowly worn myself out because when I opened my eyes, mom was laying in bed next to me, her arm around me, just like when I was a baby. It was quite ironic really. "Aria, sweetie, are you ok?" I looked up to meet her eyes and nodded. The redness of her cheek had gone down but not enough for me to forget it.

"Are you? Im really sorry for causing this... this... mess."

"Shh, sweetheart, im ok. Im just worried about you. Its a lot for someone your age to take in, never mind your dad behaving the way he is. Maybe he'll come around." I knew that was just try to calm me a bit, but in reality it was just false hope. She knew as well as I did he wouldn't. I yawned loudly. "Your tired. Try and get a good nights sleep. Things always seem better in the morning." She stood up from my bed and tucked me in before giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Good night, Aria. I love you."

"I love you too," I mumbled back as I drifted into slumber.

_I walked down a darkened alley way clutching my now almost fully grown bump. It was raining heavily which didn't bother me. It helped hide my tears from the world, not that anyone else was out at that time of night. I heard footsteps behind me. They got louder. And louder. Closer and closer. I sped up my pace and kept my eyes fixed on the end of the alley way where I could see light too scared to look back. Once I got there I'd be safe. With that I lost my balance and fell to the ground. As I tried to get myself back up off the cold, hard, wet floor a hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face my follower. The black hoodie told me straight away who it was. A. His free hand reached up to pull the hood from his face. Dad._

I woke up in a cold sweat with someone shaking my shoulder gently from my nightmare. "Aria, sweetheart, it's ok. I'm here. Mommy's here." She pulled me into a hug and I wept into her shoulder. "You don't have to worry about him now. He's gone." I pulled myself away from her embrace.

"Gone?" I asked confused. "What do you mean, gone?"

"Aria, he's right. My job is to protect you and Mike which is exactly what i'm doing. I'm protecting you from him. I asked him to leave this morning. We're over."

Sat in my room a million thought were spinning through my brain. I didn't know what this meant. Dad was gone. But he wasn't really was he? What if this just tipped him right over the edge? For all I knew he'd already informed police. Ezra could be getting locked up right that very moment. I wished he hadnt taken my phone. I needed to speak to someone but I couldn't. I quickly jumped out of bed and dressed, finally being able to wear a more fitted outfit and not worry about hiding my bump and did my hair as quickly as possible before heading downstairs. "Mom, I'm going to school."

"Aria, hunny, I don't think that's a good idea. You've gone through a lot in the last 24 hours, have a day off. I've rung in sick. I thought we could have a girly day."

"Mom, I really need to see the girls. They'll be worried about me. I told them I'd let them know I was ok but I didn't get the chance. Dad took my phone and I don't know their numbers."

"Don't worry. Just chill. I'm seeing your dad later. He's coming over to pick his things up. You can go out then and I'll get your phone back for you."

"Fine."

Ezra's POV.

Something was wrong. I just knew it. Aria hadnt given me so much as I single text. She was telling her parents the night before and now she had gone quiet. Too quiet. The entire morning passed in a buzz, I taught the students, but I wasn't really there. My brain was preoccupied. To add to the stress, Ella Montgomery wasn't in. All day I waited and waited for Aria'a class to file into the room but when they did and I scanned my way over to the girls desk, hers was empty. I mouthed to Emily, "where is she?" She just shrugged her shoulders. This wasn't like Aria. Something was really really truly wrong. At the end of the lesson, the girls hung behind.

"Fitz, have you heard from her?" Hanna asked.

"No, nothing. Nothing whatsoever, have any of you?" The girls shook their heads in tandem.

"We dropped her off at hers last night," Spencer began, "she promised she would text and let us know how it went but that's the last we've heard of her!"

End of Ezra's POV

I couldn't stand being locked in the house all day. No contact with the outside world. Mum spent all day pretending like nothing had happened. Like she still had a husband who she was actually with. Like she still had an innocent teenager who wasn't pregnant. The other downfall from being stuck in, no distractions. I couldn't help but run things through in my head, over and over. It was driving me insane. I just wanted to cry out loud. "Aria," mom called my name at about 2, "I'm going to have a bath, will you be ok on your own?"

"Yes, mom." Finally my chance to escape.

After hearing mom shut the bathroom door behind her, I worked quickly to run upstairs and pack a bag. I didn't at that point know where I was going. I didn't at that point now how long for but I had to do it. For my own sanity. Leaving the house I shut the door behind me and quickly walked until my house was out of sight. It was raining heavily and I didn't have much money. I'd have to stay with someone I knew. I thought about Ezra but if Dad had gone to the police, finding us together wouldn't do him any favours. In the end I found myself walking to Spencers. She'd be at school for a while longer, so I let myself into her barn room without anyone noticing and sat in her armchair before crying myself to sleep.

"Aria...Aria?" Spencer shook me gently awake before taking me in for a hug obviously being able to tell if been crying. "It's going to be ok, Aria."

"No it isn't! Mom and Dad have split up. He hit her because she stuck up for me. He took my phone off me. He told me he wouldn't go to the police about Ezra, under the condition I stop all contact with him and give up my baby... My baby." The tears started again and I was afraid they'd never stop. "Please don't tell anyone I'm here. The girls can know but the girls only. I don't want to be found. Please can I stay."

"Of course you can. As long as you need. We've all been so worried about you! I'll call the girls around. We should all be together tonight. What about Ezra? Should we tell him?" I shook my head.

"I have to protect him and my baby now."


	6. Chapter 6

Being with the girls lightened my mood completely. I loved how close we were and how much fun we all had together. After a while, I had completely forgotten about every problem I had. That didn't last long though. "Girls? Can I come in?" Veronica knocked on the door. The girls all waved me aside, indicating for me to hide and I got up quickly and hid myself in Spencer's wardrobe.

"Come in, Mom."

"Where's Aria?"

"Not here.. She wasn't in school today. We haven't seen her."

"Oh."

"Is something wrong, mom? You look kinda pale."

"Everything's fine. Its just Aria has gone missing and we need to find her ASAP."

"Why? Whats wrong? She's probably just gone out or something."

"Girls, I don't want to worry any of you, but Byron and Ella broke up last night and when Ella went to see Byron to talk things through, she found him... dead. The police have arrested Ella on suspicion of murder." The girls each gasped and with that I pushed the doors open. Now looking as pale as Veronica. My legs shook under my weight. Veronica looked at me before glaring at the girls. She then looked at my swollen stomach. "Aria... you're pregnant?" I felt like I should have been crying but I couldn't. It was like i'd run out of tears.

"Aria," Emily got up and held my arm, helping me to keep my balance. "Come on, lets sit you down." She helped me to the arm chair where I collapsed into a heap.

"Aria, i'm so sorry you had to find out like that. If I had any idea you were here, I..."

"Its... its fine. Where is Mike?"

"He's fine. He's staying with a friend. I better ring the station and let them know you're here safe."Veronica stepped out of the barn, not going far, and rang the station from the front door of the barn. The girls shot to my side to comfort me.

The following day, the girls and I stayed off school. I felt numb. Dad had hurt me so much the night before he died. I didn't even know if I was sad he'd gone. At just gone 12, Veronica came in with a police detective in tow. One I didn't recognise. "Aria, are you ready to talk?" Veronica asked. I nodded. Truth be told I didn't think I'd ever be ready but I knew I had to sooner or later. "Would you like me to stay?" I nodded again. Having a lawyer present could be handy.

"I'd like the girls here too, if that's ok?" Veronica looked over at the police officer who nodded his head once before stepping forward and taking a seat in front of you.

"Aria, my names PC Griffin. I know this must be incredibly hard for you, but I need to ask you a few questions. We need to make sure everything your mum has said about the events leading up to your fathers death are true."

"She hasn't killed him. I know she hasn't."

"That's precisely what we are trying to establish. Now Aria, can you tell me what happened that evening?" I took a deep breath and told him my version of events, except changing the fact that the baby to my father was a teacher to a one night stand. "Thank you, Aria for your cooperation."

"When can I see my mom?"

"Soon." He smiled. "Aria, I have no doubt she will be given the all clear. Both yours and your moms statements match."

"What about Mike?"

"Mike will be interviewed later on this afternoon." My heart started beating faster. What if he told them about Ezra? "I'll be in touch Aria, please try not to worry too much." He then handed me a card with his number on and a plastic bag. "If you have anything you think may be useful for the case, don't hesitate to give us a ring. In the bag is your mobile. It was found on your dads possessions. The battery was dead but i'm sure you're mom said you would be glad to have it back."

"Thank you, officer." Veronica showed him out while I gawped at him as he left trying to take everything in.

Once Veronica left the room, the girls eyes all turned to me. "The police had your phone! They could have so easily have read your texts from Ezra!" Hanna gasped!

"Spencer, could I borrow your charger? I need to check what messages I've received."

"Yeah sure, it's over there, plugged into the wall." I plugged the phone in and waited for it to turn on and for the texts to begin coming through. The phoned beeped and beeped and beeped. I opened the most recent text first.

"Well, I've sorted one problem out for you, now what are you going to do about this problem? –A"

I stared at the phone, confused as to what the text meant. It wasn't long before it beeped again.

"That baby is MINE bitch –A"


	7. Chapter 7

As I walked home from Spencer's house to pick up some clean clothes and various bits and bobs I'd need for my stay there, my mind went on overtime thinking about everything that had gone on in the last 48 hours. It all happened so quickly. I wasn't sure where I stood and now I had the added worry of A. "That baby is mine" didnt make sense. I was carrying my baby. I wouldn't hand it over to anyone. Especially not A. As I approached my house I saw a familiar car parked outside the kerb and a familiar face peering through the windows. "Ezra?" I called. "What are you doing here?" He spun around to meet my gaze.

"Oh thank god, Aria! I haven't heard from you in days! I've been so worried something had happened."

"Something did happen." I walked past him to my front door and let myself in. "You coming in?" Ezra nodded and followed behind me, closing the door behind him. Ezra immediately joined me as I flopped onto the settee. Being pregnant took all my energy. He placed his hands on my growing bump and kissed it softly.

"It's growing so fast these days." I nodded. "What happened, Aria? Why haven't you been in touch?" I explained everything, from me telling my parents to dad being found dead to mom being arrested. He comforted me. Cuddled me. Made me feel loved.

"Can we move away?" I asked. Ezra looked at me confused.

"What? Why?"

"We can't stay here Ezra, people will judge us all our lives. I can't have that. Our daughter will be bullied. Tormented. We will always be looking over our shoulder incase someone goes to the police about us." Truth is, yes all those things worried me... But nowhere near as much as A did. If A wanted my baby, they'd do anything to get her.

"Aria, this is alot to take in. We both have family here, friends...and what about my job?"

"It doesn't have to be forever. Just... For now."

"Aria, I.."

"Ezra, please. I'm begging you. I can't stay here!"

"We'll see, ok?" I nodded. That was good enough for me.

By the time I left to go back to Spencer's, it was getting dark and the heavens had opened. I spent the walk back crying. I never used to be so emotional but everything was beginning to get so hard. I was exhausted. The rain got heavier so I chose to take a short cut through an alley. I'd cut through it many times on the way to Spencer's and it cut out a good 15 minutes of the walk back. My hand balanced on my small bump. Not far into the alley I heard footsteps behind me. They got louder. And louder. Closer. And closer. I sped up my pace and kept my eyes fixed on the end of the alley way where I could see the light. Once I got there I'd be safe. My mind flicked back to a few nights previous. My nightmare. This was my nightmare. Determined that it wouldn't end the way my dream had I turned my head slightly over my shoulder to take a glance. Sure enough there was a black hooded person headed towards me. With that, I lost my balance and fell to the ground. I tried to get up but new it was in vain. His hand grabbed hold of my shoulder, pinning me down. He then moved his free hand. In my dream, this is were A removed the hood from his face, but he didn't. Instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

Ezra's POV

Why didn't I say yes straight away? Why didn't I tell her to pack her suitcase and we'd run? I paced back and forth my small apartment. I never cried but in this occasion, tears pricked my eyes. I wanted to be with her but i couldnt. Aria was my world. And so was our baby. Our little tiny baby who hadnt even been born yet. Why did I let her walk home on her own? The thought of never seeing her again filled my heart with sadness. My beautiful Aria. The phone rang and I quickly answered.

"Ezra, it's me!" Spencer began. "She's ok... She is going to be ok. She's still unconscious but she's stable."

"Thank you so much Spencer!" I had honestly never felt so releived. "And what about the baby?" There was a pause before she answered.

"It's touch and go. But don't worry. I'm sure she will be ok. She's a fighter like her mom! I have to go but ill keep you informed. Be strong Ezra, your family needs you." With that she hung up. Aria would be ok but our baby may not. My eyes were no longer pricked with tears. They began to run freely both with joy for Aria, and terror for our little girl.

End of Ezra's POV

My body ached all over. I listened to the constant him from the machines that surrounded me. They were the only thing that told me I was still alive. I heard a door open and from what I could hear a doctor enter with mom. It meant she was safe and free. It was a sign of hope. "She's responding well to treatment, Mrs Montgomery, and the operation to stop the internal bleeding was successful."

"And the baby?"

"Well, for now, she's a live and fighting. We think she will be ok."

"Thank you doctor. For everything."

"Just doing my job. Ill leave you to have some time with her." The door closed and I could sense mom sit beside me. I felt her hold my hand and gently raise it to her lips and kiss it gently. She sobbed quietly.

"Oh, my beautiful, beautiful baby girl. Who could do this to you? I'm so sorry!" I wanted to respond but I couldn't. I could hear her but nothing else worked. I couldn't open my eyes to see her or mouth to say I'm ok. "We're all so worried about you baby girl. We love you. I love you and my granddaughter." That was all the encouragement I needed. I managed to gently squeeze her hand. It was the most I could manage for now but it was enough. I sensed her mood lift as she called for the doctor and they watched intensely as I came around.

The next time I woke, my way friends all stared back down at me. "H-Hi." My voice was croaky but it was a start.

"Oh Aria," Hanna spoke, "thank god your ok!"

"We've all been so worried about you!" Emily added.

"Wh-what happened?"

"Someone attacked you Aria," spencer spoke."

"A." I managed. The girls looked at each other in fear.

"A did this to you?" I nodded.

"A attacked you. The doctors think that it was an attack to try and kill the baby. We all went out looking for you after you didn't show back at mine. We found you laying in a pool of blood. We thought you were dead."

"The paramedics said you would have been if left for so much as half an hour longer," Hanna cut in.

"You've been out of it for about 4 weeks. We've visited every day." I took it all in shocked by it all.

"E-Ezra?" It was all I could manage.

"He's fine. We've been keeping him informed. He wants to see you but your mum doesn't think it's a good idea. She doesn't want anything looking suspicious." I felt my eyelids droop. "Go back to sleep Aria, we will be here when you wake up." And with that I was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Short chapter this time i'm afraid and its also the last i have written so this may just be the last, i'm afraid! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

By the time me and the baby were both fit and healthy enough to be discharged, I'd been in hospital for a whole nine weeks. I'd missed a lot of school but that wasn't my priority. Most people would cry at the thought of being stuck in hospital for that long, but not me. The hospital was about the only place in Rosewood I could feel safe in at the moment. The one place A couldn't harm me. I sat at the edge of my bed while mom signed the needed forms. My hands played with the little strap around my wrist that read my name. I couldn't wait to take it off. I still felt weak and my body still ached but I wasn't sure if that was A's fault or the fact that I was 29 weeks pregnant. Mom came into the room with a smile on her face. "Hey, beautiful, you ready? You're all free to go." I simply nodded and followed her out.

The journey back home was quiet. I didn't feel like speaking. I was tired and I was glad that instead of pushing me, Mom could see and let me be. When she pulled up outside the house, I almost wished I could just stay sat in the car. "Come on, sweetheart," mom said as opened the door. "Welcome home" she whispered. As we walked into the house I was startled as the room of faces surrounding me all shouted it in turn. The room was laced with welcome home balloons and banners and a small buffet had been laid out. My face turned to the people. As well as mom, there was Mike, Spencer, Emily, Hanna and then my eyes met his. Ezra's. The love of my life. The man I hadn't seen in nine weeks. I had stayed quite strong throughout the time I had spent in hospital but at this, as I made my way across the room to him, as quickly as my legs could manage, I cried. At first, no words were said. He just welcomed me into loving arms and hugged me tight. I couldn't possibly thank my mom enough. I cried into his shirt, overwhelmed with emotions and when I looked up to see him, I saw that he was crying too."Aria Montgomery. Dont you ever do that to me again, do you hear me?"

"I'm sorry," I cried.

"Shhh, its ok, its over now."

After I mingled with everyone and caught up on everything I had missed the girls went home and Mike went out leaving me, mom and Ezra alone. "Aria?" Mom called from the living room while I picked at the left over buffet. I followed her voice and found her and Ezra sat down on the couch together. "Could you sit down please, Sweetie? We need to talk." I sat down cautiously on a chair opposite them both. "Ezra tells me you want to move away." I glared at him furiously. "Aria Montgomery pack that in!" She scalded me. "In light of what has happened, I think that's for the best." My mouth dropped. Did she actually just say that?

"What's the catch mom?"

"There isn't one. You aren't safe here. Not at the moment. I don't know why and I don't know who, but someone hurt you Aria because of your baby. Neither of you are safe till the person who did it is locked behind bars! We've been looking, and we've found a nice house in the countryside... about an hour and a half drive from here and well, its yours." Once again, my mouth dropped. My eyes flashed from one of them to the other.

"You bought me a house?"

"Yes... well I've been planning on buying a country house for a while now, somewhere to get away for a bit. You two aren't going to want to stay there forever and when the day comes you want to leave again, the house will continue on being mine. I'll let you go on one condition though. I will be visiting every week, once a week, for two nights stay. You are still my daughter and you are still carrying my grandchild. I need to be there for both of you... and Ezra now too! And you're to keep in touch. You let me know how you are every day!" I nodded, overwhelmed with joy.

"Yes mom, of course!" I got up and crossed over to her. "Thank you so, so much," I said while I hugged her.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys! So here's chapter nine for you all. It's a very short one for the simple reason, I don't know if anyone even wants me to carry on this fic but if they do, it leaves me at the perfect place to Pick it up. Please let me know your thoughts! -Laura xo**

Moving day came quickly, too quickly, and I had been putting off telling the girls for far too long. I was excited to leave, but leaving the girls filled me with both fear and sadness. We'd always been inseparable. By the time the day caught up on me and the car was packed ready to go I still hadn't broken the news, but knowing I couldn't put it off any longer, I text them all, asking them to meet me at mine.

As Ezra and I carried the last few bits to the car, I watched the girls as they approached us. "Aria, what are you doing?" Spencer asked. I turned to Ezra, who nodded at me comfortingly, a silent signal telling me it was time and that I could do it.

"Hey girls," I smiled, before nudging my head towards the front door. "Wanna come in for a bit?" The girls followed me into the living room.

"Aria, where are you going?" You could hear the worry in Emily's voice as we sat down.

"I should have told you all sooner. I just couldn't bear too." Tears welled in my eyes.

"What is it, Aria? Your worrying us." I took a deep breath.

"Me and Ezra, we're leaving Rosewood."

"What?" Hanna gasped. Emily and Spencer looked speachless.

"Mum has bought me a house, it's about an hour and a half drive from here. You can all visit. It's not safe for us here. We're constantly waiting for Ezra to get arrested or for A to attack me again. When I got back my phone from the police last month, I had a text. A wants my baby. I wiped it under the carpet and pretended it was nothing but then he... He attacked me. He's serious guys. He will do anything to take my baby away from me. I have to stop that from happening." By this point, tears ran down my face, and the girls too.

"It's ok," Spencer's voice was muffled. "No matter what, no matter how far away you are, we will always be friends, all of us. You need to look after yourself and the baby. We can visit every weekend!"

"Yeah," Hanna said, wiping away her tears. "We're best friends. Nothing will change that." She looked at me. "We'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you all so much too, but we have to be strong." Ezra and mom came in through the front door, cutting our goodbyes short.

"Aria, we're all packed and ready to go." I stood up from my seat and hugged each of the girls in turn before making my way over to mom. I hugged her hard, tears pricked both of our eyes.

"I'll miss you mom."

"I'll miss you too, sweetie." She kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you, for everything."

"Hey, I'm just doing my job. Now come on, get going before you set me off. Ill see you soon."

"Tell Mike I love him." I smiled weakly at her before turning to Ezra and taking his hand, he opened the car door for me to get in before making his own way to the drivers seat.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and he started the engine. As I watched and waved through the window as the girls cried and waved back at me from my drive, I cried. This was the end of a chapter in my life and I was scared.


End file.
